Who is this child?
by ilovesherlockbbc
Summary: A child is dropped off by Irene Adler for Sherlock. The child is important, but how?
1. Who is this child?

A booming knock filled the flat. The violin screeched as the bow was dropped to the ground.

Sherlock picked up the bow from the ground and set it carefully in its case, violin at its side.

The flat shook once more with knocking.

The detective walked down to the door. Unlocking it and swinging it open, what he saw wasn't pleasant.

Irene stood at the door, a girl at her side. She looked smugly at Sherlock.

"The time has come. It's your turn."

Irene nudged the girl towards Sherlock, and set a purple suitcase down next to her.

_Lucy May. _The tag read.

"She's 8 now. Birthday is May 1. Hence her middle name." She was keeping her sentences short and sweet. Lacking on the sweet. "Here's a paper I wrote up, simple stuff you should know. I'll pick her up in a month."

She shoved a envelope into his hand. Sherlock stood there, mouth agape.

"You d-don't mean she's. . . mine now?"

"You see, I adopted her from a society a while back. Renamed her and stuff." She waved at the air like adopting a child was something a person did every other normal day. "But she wasn't what I thought. She's like you. I thought, you of all people, _The Virgin_" she sneered, "Would be able to watch a girl like her."

Before he could reply, she pushed the girl and suitcase into the doorway.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Have fun with 'daddy'!" Irene blew a kiss at the girl and got into the cab. It sped away, leaving Sherlock staring shocked at the girl at his feet.

…..

Sherlock didn't know what to do.

The girl, Lucy, was sitting on the couch playing with her teddy bear.

Sherlock looked at the envelope and carefully started to pull away the seam. Inside was a thick wad of paper. He pulled it out and started reading.

It was just her birth certificate.

Her name had been Kate Rose Hamiliton.

Sherlock once more looked at the girl. She shared some striking similarities with the man, the grey eyes as cold as his. Her hair however, was a deep brown. It went down to about her shoulders, and in ringlets it sat. A small nose accompanied a pair of perfect rosy lips.

She was, after all, a pretty child.

Lucy sensed that the man was looking at her. She set the bear down in her lap and stared him straight in the face.

"I'm Gwen. Are you my daddy?"

The detective didn't know how to respond. "Um. Well, you see-"

The flat door burst open.

John looked at the girl, then back at Sherlock.

"What on earth did you do now?!"

Lucy perked up.

"My name is Lucy May Adler!"


	2. You're a doctor!

_My name is Lucy May Adler!_

John looked at the child in shock and pulled Sherlock into the kitchen.

"What in the bloody earth have you done?!" he hissed. "Sherlock, that is a child. Where did it come from and why is it here, of all places?"

Sherlock squirmed under the doctor's stare.

"Irene dropped her off. Said she had adopted her but she wasn't what she expected, told me she was "like me". She gave me her birth certificate and told me she would pick her up in a month…"

John sighed. "And how old is she? What's her name?"

"8. Name is Lucy May Adler, but I don't particularly like that. I'm going to call her Gwen for the time being."

"You can't just change her name!"

John walked out to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Hello, my name is John. I hear you are Lucy?"

"Gwen" came from the chair the detective had placed himself in. John shot him a look.

"Yes! My name is Lucy May Adler and my mom dropped me off at your house but I don't know why do you know my mom? When is she coming back is she ever coming back are you people nice-"

John put his hand on her head. "It's alright honey, and yes, we know your mom. We are good friends with her, and you are going to stay with us for awhile. Is that alright?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and paused for a minute. "You're a doctor!" she exclaimed, seeming very pleased with herself.

Sherlock grinned.


	3. Look! A finger!

Note: Sorry for the shorter chapters, I haven't had much time today to write. Longer chapters from now on!

John's mouth fell open.

"How do you know that?!"

Sherlock walked over and scooped up the girl, spinning her in the air. Lucy shrieked as she spun, barely missing the skull on the mantel.

"She is a genius, John. Like me." And to the giggling one, he said, "You, my dear, are smart. Do you have a mind room?"

Lucy grinned. "Oh yes! When mom doesn't want to play, I go to my head!"

John raised his eyebrows, wondering where this was going.

Sherlock looked pleased. "Then will you change your name to Gwen?"

….

"And he keeps asking her to change her name to Gwen!" the doctor exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Molly shook her head. It was so Sherlock to ask a child that.

She peeled off her gloves, hands sweaty. She ruffled her hair and sighed.

"So how long do you have her for?"

"A month, supposedly. But Sherlock made it sound like Irene wasn't pleased with the girl, so I'm thinking longer."

"If you need anything, be sure to stop over. And if you need someone to watch her when on a case, I'd be happy to help!"

John took a deep breath. "See, that's the other thing. I think Lucy/Gwen might be coming with on a few cases. She could be a clone of Sherlock. She looked at me and knew I was a doctor!"

Molly gasped. "You mean it? That's amazing! A mind so complex at that age!"

"I know. And I don't know what to do, because he seems pretty infatuated with her too. Spun her around and everything."

His phone buzzed.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, hi John. Where did you go off to? Gwen is having a fit."

"I'm talking with Molly. What about? What did you do to the poor girl?"

I best be getting back, he mouthed to Molly. Sounds like she's not too happy.

She gave him the thumbs up and waved goodbye. John started down the stairs.

"So you got in a fight with her about who was smarter? Jesus Sherlock! She's only 8!"

"Well, she was being sassy!" the detective exclaimed, clearly confused as to how someone could be so arrogant.

John laughed. "Sherlock, that's what it's like living with you."

There was a huff on the other line and then a sudden crash. "Gwen!"

"Sherlock!" The doctor could hear the high pitched squeal. "Look! A finger!"

The phone clicked dead. John raised his hand for a cab, and realized that this might be more interesting than he first thought.


	4. Let's go solve a murder

Sherlock gasped and ran over to her. She held up the bloody finger for him to see.

"Gwen! Put that down, now!"

Gwen laughed. "Oh Sherlock! It's funny looking!"

He dove for the limb in her hand.

"Gwen, give it back, now."

She frowned and thrust the finger towards him. Sherlock took it from her carefully and slid it into the jar from which it had come. He turned to face the girl, who opened her eyes wider.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me." The detective said, walking out of the room.

…..

John turned the knob and walked into the flat.

"Sherlock? Lucy?"

"Her name is Gwen, she agreed to it also!" Sherlock shouted, popping out of his chair.

His phone beeped.

Gwen appeared in an instant, bobbing around the detective.

"Who is it Sherlock? Can I see? Pretty please?"

Sherlock pulled out the phone and checked the text.

"Lestrade needs us to go to the Yard. Strange code of some sort."

John nodded slowly. "Alright, but who will watch Luc- sorry, Gwen?"

Gwen gasped, her curly pigtails bobbing. "Oh, can I come?"

Sherlock took her hand, a glint in his eye. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" she squealed, using his hand as a base point for her spinning.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed. "What if there's bodies or something rude she shouldn't be seeing! She's only 8!"

The girl huffed. "Excuse me, but I'm standing right here, and I can hear what you're saying! And I am not a 'normal child'! I have a good mind" she said, poking her head, "And I like codes and bodies! They're fun!"

_She's right, she isn't normal._ John thought. _What normal girl enjoys crime scenes and murder? I thought they liked dolls and tea parties!_

John shook his head and walked out of the flat.

Sherlock beamed down at Gwen.

"Let's go solve a murder!" She yelled, pulling him out the door.


	5. Smarts

**A/N: If you guys have any idea of something you might want to happen, let me know! I could try to incorporate it into the story. Irene will be showing up again in the next chapter for sure.**

…

As soon as the cab door opened, Gwen ran out and up to Anderson. Sherlock and John were doing their best to get out of the cab after her and pay the driver at the same time.

"Hello, mister!" She exclaimed, looking up eagerly.

Anderson looked down at her, disgust on his face.

"Lestrade!" He shouted. "There's a girl on the crime scene!"

John walked up, out of breath and grabbed Gwen.

Lestrade came running. It seemed that everyone was upset by the arrival of the girl.

"Who is this? Children aren't allowed here, Sherlock! What were you thinking!"

Gwen squirmed out of Johns' arms. She stamped her foot and looked angrily around at everyone. "I'm not a child! I can think like Sherlock!"

"Gwen-" John started, but she was on a roll. Sherlock stayed back and watched the show.

"I can do things as good as him!" she shouted. Anderson took a step back, and John looked at Sherlock nervously. Sherlock shrugged. There was no stopping the girl. She was angry.

"Do I have to prove myself? You, mister-" she said, pointing at Anderson, who put his hands up. "You annoy Sherlock! You're defiantly not as smart as him, and you would be awful at playing deductions! The man called Lestrade, he's the head of this business, as easily found out because you called him when I showed up. He likes Sherlock and thinks he can help out. You two men disagree on that, because Anderson's making a weird face when he looks at Sherlock."

She held her head up proudly. "Can I come in now?"

…

Sherlock didn't understand.

Gwen looked around, sniffing and studying. She had a great mind, yes, but sometimes she wasn't willing to be patient enough to let it do it's work.

"Sherlock, I'm hungry." She whined, pulling on his sleeve and when that didn't bring a response, his scarf. He swatted at the girl's hand. Sherlock was in deep concentration, and no one was to interrupt him.

Lestrade walked up. "Well? Do you have anything?"

Sherlock's head snapped up.

"No. This case is boring and simple. You can solve it yourselves."

He picked up the girl and walked off to the street, signaling a cab.

"John? We are leaving."

The stout man hurried over to the cab and climbed in.

"221B, please."


	6. Hi Daddy

Sherlock and Gwen were laying on the couch in bored position, hands together like samurais.

John sat in his armchair, reading the paper.

Mrs. Hudson knocked on the open door, a nervous look on her face.

"Boys? Gwen? You have a visitor."

Sherlock popped his head up and slowly walked to the door.

Irene stood there, a smile on her face.

"Hi Sherlock. I'm here to take Lucy home."

Sherlock frowned. "It's only week. You said a month."

"Well, I missed my honey! Lucy, dear, I'm back!" She called into the house. There was no reply.

"Oh, just so you know, her name is Gwen now. Lucy was much to boring. You have awful name taste."

Irene huffed. "Sherlock Holmes, you are a stubborn one. Gwen, I'm back!"

The little one barreled down the stairs. "Mom! What ae you doing here? I thought I was staying with Sherlock and John!"

Irene kneeled down to her. "I missed you! So I'm taking you home."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. "But, but, I like staying with Sherlock and John! They play with me and pay attention to me, and they don't walk naked around the house!"

The women gasped and picked up Gwen. "Come on now, we are leaving."

Sherlock grapped her arm. "Gwen. Irene, please let her stay."

She smirked. "Oh, so you've gotten attached to the girl? What a pity. You'll miss her so much."

Irene started to walk out of the door when John shouted.

"Wait! Irene! I found something!"

She looked back. "What is it, John? I must be going."

Gwen was crying, little tears running down her face.

John walked up to her proudly, a piece of paper in his hands.

"I looked online for Lucy May Adler. The name doesn't exist. This paper, her graduation piece from the adoption agency, says her name upon adoption is Lucy May Holmes. We are going to have that changed to Gwen. So, if you will give us Sherlock's child back, we can both part happy. Because really Irene, we both know that children aren't your thing."

John took the girl, shut the door and handed Gwen to Sherlock.

Gwen hugged the tall man and whispered in his ear, "Hi Daddy."

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this was my first fanfic and I am uploading another one today. It's a teenlock story about John's teenage son and a girl who comes to stay with Sherlock. I hope you guys will read it, follow, favorite or review! Thanks to all of you who read this, shoutout to Robynjade for chatting with me about the things they liked in the story!**

**:D**

**-ilovesherlockbbc **


End file.
